No Ordinary Day
by Fuzzy Wuzzy Bizzy Buzzy Bee
Summary: Everyone thinks its just another ordinary day. They were wrong. Set in 6th year


The war was over. Lord Voldermort was gone. All the Death Eater were either in Azkaban, or in hiding. OWLS and NEWTS were over, as were classes. Everyone was just relaxing now, with two weeks till the summer. Everyone thought that this was just going to be a normal Friday. Everyone except Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Everyone was chattering in the great hall at breakfast. All except Harry.

He kept nervously looking at the door.

Hermione was worriedly looking at him.

'Harry. Are you ok?' She asked

Harry snapped out of his thought and looked at her.

'Yeah, yeah. Fine' He glanced back at the door.

Hermione shook her head at him and turned back to Ron, her boyfriend.

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy wasnt there.

He started picking at his toast, not really focusing on it.

The doors of the great hall opened, and Harry looked up.

Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway. He looked around.

He looked over at the Slytherin table, and Crabbe,Goyle and Pansy beckoned him.

He then looked over to the Gryffindor table and looked at Harry, and smiled.

Instead of walking over to the Slytherin table, he made his way between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

Most of the students looked up, to see where he was going.

Draco stopped in front of Harry. All eyes in the great hall were now on him, including the teachers.

He took a seat next to Harry, who had moved closer to Hermione to make room for him.

'Morning' Harry said to Draco, who was reaching across the table to grab the butter

'Right back at you' Draco said, taking a sip out of a goblet.

The silence in the hall was like ice.

'Hermione, could you pass me the jam?' Draco asked. Hermione just stared at him in utter disbelief.

Harry reached across for the jam, passing it to Draco.

'Thanks' Draco said, and he kissed Harry softly on the lips.

'Harry!' Ron hissed. Harry took a bite of his toast and looked over to him.

'Ron' Harry smiled back. Ron wasnt looking happy.

'What the hell are you doing?' He said.

Harry took another bite. 'What do you mean?' He asked. 'Im just having breakfast with my boyfriend.'

There was a buzzing in the great hall

'Boyfriend?' Said a voice from behind Harry. Harry turned around to see Professor Snape standing behind him, looking murderous.

'Yeah?' Draco said, who had also turned around to face Snape.

'Fifty points from Gryffindor, for this _disgusting_ behaviour! Potter' Snape hissed

'For what!' Draco demanded, standing up. 'I just decided to have breakfast with my boyfriend today. Do you have a problem with that?'

'Draco" Harry said warningly. Draco smiled at Harry and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, but turned back to the Professor.

'Boyfriend?' Snape looked as if he was going to faint.

'Yeah, that's right!' Draco said, he turned to face Harry. Unfortunately, Harry decided to stand up at that same moment, and the collided.

'Oww!' Harry exclaimed as he rubbed his head. He looked at Draco, and the burst out laughing.

'Detention!'Snape roared. The boys immediately stopped laughed.

'What did we do to you? We were just eating breakfast!' Harry exclaimed

'Harry' Hermione had snapped back to her senses and now looked worried.

'Hermione, he is insulting us' Harry exclaimed.

'To my office! Now!' Snape exclaimed.

'No!' Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand and entwining his fingers.

'What are you doing?' Snape hissed.

'Well, I was trying to eat breakfast with my boyfriend, before some large nosed git, came and stopped me' Harry said, without taking his gaze off Snape.

Everyone in the hall gasped. Nobody had ever addressed a teacher like that, especially Snape.

'You will talk to me with respect Potter' Snape spat

'Ill address you however I want!' Harry shouted. He disentangled his fingers and stepped towards Snape.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him backward, and wrapped his arms around Harry waist.

'He isnt worth it, Harry' Draco said. Harry smiled and kissed him.

There was a thump. Severus Snape was out cold on the floor.

'Ouch, the floor looks hard' Draco laughed, and sat back down.

'He will recover' Harry shrugged, also sitting again.

'I think you two should be together, Harry. If your happy with him, then im happy for you' Hermione smiled.

Harry beamed at her. 'Thanks'

'You deserve to be happy Harry' Luna Lovegood exclaimed, standing up from the Ravenclaw table.

Draco and Harry smiled at her.

Ron was now staring open-mouthed at Hermione 'I...but...I' And with that, Ron was also lying on the floor.

Hermione gasped and knelt down on the floor beside him.

Draco stood up and took Harry's hand. 'Lets go' He said.

Harry shook his head. 'I think I should take Ron to the hospital wing. Meet me near the lake at 10?' Draco nodded

Hermione waved her wand and Ron and Snape were floating a meter above the ground.

The walk to the infirmary was silent most of the way. Halfway there Hermione broke the silence.

'How long?' She asked. 'Almost a year.' Harry said.

'I'm really happy for you,Harry' She said.

They reached the infirmary soon after. Madame Pomfrey came rushing out.

'What happened?' She exclaimed. Hermione looked at Harry.

Harry started to explain, but Madame Pomfrey was too busy attending to Ron and Snape.

'Should I wait?' Harry asked 'For Ron?'

Hermione shook her head. 'Best not to. Let me explain and try to get him to come around.'

Harry nodded and left the infirmary. He walked up the marble staircase to the portrait hole.

'Dilligrout' Harry said. The portrait swung forward and he entered the empty common room.

He walked up the stairs into his dorm room and grabbed the box of chocolates he planned to share with Draco.

On the way to the lake, he met Luna.

'Hello, Harry' She said in her airy-fairy voice.

'Hey Luna. Thank you for what you said earlier. It meant a lot' Harry said.

'I meant it. You guys deserve to be happy, no matter what anybody else thinks.' She said

'Thanks' Harry said.

'Ill walk with you,Harry. My dad is meeting me in Hogsmeade to take me home early.'

The walked out of the castle, discussing holiday plans.

'Well, I will owl you soon Harry' Luna said. She gave Harry a quick hug.

'Have a great holiday, Luna' Harry said.

Luna skipped off down the path, her long, dirty blonde hair swishing from side to side as she went.

Harry sat himself down on the grass beside the lake. A few seconds later, Draco was beside him.

'Hey' Harry said, leaning over to kiss him.

Draco kissed him back. Draco laid back and closed his eyes.

Harry watched as his soft snores started to fill the air. He entwined his fingers with Draco's and laid down as well, drifting off into dreams.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Drop.

Harry opened his eyes.

Drop.

Harry sat up now, and wiped the drops of rain off his cheek. Draco's eyes were also open now.

Harry stood up as the rain started to come down a little harder.

He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to his feet. He kissed him lightly on the lips.

The rain was coming down heavy now. Harry placed both his hands on Draco's waist.

Draco bought his hands around Harry's neck.

They just stood there for a moment, looking at each other.

Their lips meet in the middle. The kiss seemed to last forever.

Draco pulled Harry impossibly closer. The boys broke apart, smiling.

BANG!

A flash of lighting struck the sky, and the ground rumbled, but the boys didn't move.

They held each other close, not kissing, just holding.

The lightning struck again, this time, louder.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand from his neck and pulled him towards the castle.

Once they were inside the castle, they split up. Draco went to the Slytherin common room to dry off and change, and Harry went to the infirmary to check on Ron.

Hermione was still there, sitting beside a sleeping Ron. She was holding his hand. Snape was asleep in the bed across from him.

Harry sat down next to Hermione.

'Why are you all wet?' She asked The bang of the thunder that echoed through the infirmary answered her question.

'What did he say?' Harry asked.

'He didnt talk. Madame Pomfrey woke him up and then he fell straight back asleep.' Hermione said. 'Harry, you really should go get changed.'

Harry nodded and got up.

'Im going to stay with him until he wakes up, and explain what happened. Just let him come to you' Hermione said.

Harry got back to his dorm, had a shower, and got changed into some dry clothes.

Harry walked out into the hallway and bumped into Draco.

'I was just coming to find you' Draco said.

'Dilligrout' Harry said, opening the portrait back up.

Harry led Draco up to his dorm.

He flopped on the bed and Draco laid down next to him.

Harry buried himself under the covers and snuggled into Draco, and the two fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

'Ron! There asleep!' A female voice said. 'But Hermione, I really have to apologise.'

Harry opened his eyes. He looked to his right, to see Draco, still sleeping.

On his left, Hermione and Ron were standing near Ron's bed. Ron had his back to Harry.

Hermione looked over and saw Harry watching them.

Ron turned around, and instantly went red in the face.

Harry sat up and turned to face them.

'Harry, Im really sorry about the way I acted at breakfast. I should have listened to the whole story before I started judging. What im trying to say is, I accept that your going out with Malf- Draco, and I hope you guys are happy together.' Ron said

Harry smiled 'Thanks, and I'm sorry about springing that huge surprise on you guys. I should have told you before we told everyone.'

At that moment there was a tapping on the window. Harry turned to see Hedwig sitting on the window sill, a letter tied to her leg.

Harry got up and let her inside. He united the letter.

It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Me and Arthur were hoping you would like to come stay with us sometime in the holidays?_

_Ifs its alright with your Aunt and Uncle, we will come and get you sometime during the second week._

_If you could also ask Hermione if she would like to stay as well, that would be lovely._

_Hoping your last two weeks are good ones. Give our love to Ron and Hermione._

_Molly Weasley._

Harry read this letter out to Ron and Hermione.

Draco had woken up in this time and was now sitting next to Harry.

'Come on guys, let's go have dinner.' Said Harry.

Everyone got up and started making their way towards the Great Hall.

'Today had been no ordinary day, but it had been a good one.


End file.
